


I'll search the universe for you

by meandmyships



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekhyun is his guardian angel, baekhyun looks like a puppy, baeksoo become singer friends, chanyeol is a mortal, jongdae is his roommate, ksoo is depressed, suho is the leader, tw depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmyships/pseuds/meandmyships
Summary: Baekhyun is a guardian angel sent to Earth to heal a depressed Kyungsoo, but falls in love with Chanyeol, a mortal.Baekhyun has to leave Earth for another Earth when Kyungsoo gets better.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One: Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first long boi!  
> Hope you like it! New chapters will come every week!  
> I'll do my best to post them as often as possible!  
> TW - there are mentions of depression, so if you are uncomfortable, feel free to click away <3  
> Btw - the italicized bits are song lyrics (EXO)

Just end it. I’ll never be good enough for them. They all deserve better than me. I wish I’d never even been born.

As Kyungsoo decided his life wasn’t worth living anymore, these thoughts ran through his mind over and over. His friends were so talented and knew where they were going. He was just a lost boy, moving aimlessly in this world. What good could he do if he didn’t even know what he wanted to do? His friends didn’t need him, his family didn’t need him. They all were doing just fine before they had ever known him, so why’d they need him now? No one wanted him and no one needed him. Just as the painful thoughts were running through his mind, he slowly started to hear a gentle hum. Where is it coming from?  _ Louder humming, this time in a tune _ . Is that someone singing? Just as he completes that thought, he starts to hear a voice sing.

_ Since when did it start?  _

_ Even when you smile, _

_ it seems like you're crying _

They can't possibly be talking or  _ singing _ to me right? “Wrong”, replied the voice, the same voice that was singing, Kyungsoo thinks. He still can’t see anyone out on his balcony. All he can see is the city lights of Seoul at night. A peaceful city, no singers to be seen at 1 a.m. 

He convinces himself he’s just hallucinating.

_ You are a little anxious _

Well of course I’m anxious! I’m hallucinating a singer. Wait a minute, how do you know what I’m thinking? It’s not like I’m talking to you. 

“Seriously, you hear a voice singing to you, you can’t see anyone, and you’re concerned that I know what you’re thinking?”

Well, I like having privacy of my thoughts. Who are you, anyway?

“Whoops, looks like I forgot to introduce myself. Great job, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, that’s my name.”

Nice name, I guess, but why are you here?

“Oh right, I’ll tell you, just trying to figure out how to get you to see me.” He hears slight chime like sounds, like the sound of tapping a 

See you? You’re an invisible man?

“I’m not an invisible  _ man _ , ouch! Stupid halo! Three taps for the invisibility switch, that’s what they said when I got it. Forty wing feathers for this piece of crap? Damn capitalism. I’m gonna leave them such a salty review on Yalo.”

Halo. So that means you’re an angel?

“Yep, a guardian angel. More specifically, a  _ suho jeonsa.  _ That’s the name of my department. ”

Okay. But what do I need guarding from?

“Yourself. Or well, your depression. You see, I’m here to remind you why you’re alive.”

Remind me? I’ve never known why I was alive. I don’t know how it is for you angels, but we humans aren’t exactly given a manual when we’re born, we’re supposed to figure out our purpose or whatever ourselves.

“Okay, so I won’t remind you, but I’ll give you a reason to live.”

What reason can you give me? You’re not exactly  _ alive. _

_ “ _ Foolish humans, you think the world revolves around you. I may not be alive in a way that you humans can understand or explain, but I’m here talking to you, I’m free to move around, I have a job, I can talk to you, I look like you _.” _

Jury’s still out on that last one.

“Ah right! This better work now.” Three loud taps on his halo, and Kyungsoo can see him.

Flashing a bright smile, Baekhyun says, “Hi! I’m Baekhyun, but you knew that. Oh and when you can see me, I can’t read your mind. I don’t really get why but, God makes the rules.”

Oh thank god, Kyungsoo didn’t enjoy having his thoughts read. As nice as he seems, Baekhyun is still a stranger. A stranger who’s basically come to save his life. He doesn’t know how successful Baek will be, but right about now, even having a friend seems nice.

“So heaven, or wherever you come from, is a dictatorship?”

He bursts into a gentle laugh. “I mean it’s not terrible. It is somewhat democratic, but God has something of a veto power.” Baekhyun’s laugh is pretty. Kyunsoo always admired people who laughed pretty. 

Baekhyun is not too tall, but is floating higher than Kyungsoo. He has soft features, and a bright smile. He’s wearing a pastel camouflage shirt, and light jeans, oddly mortal-seeming clothing. Kyungsoo didn’t even know that they made pastel camouflage. Guess heaven has an eccentric fashion sense. Eccentric, but cute. Kyungsoo remembered that this guy, wait can you call an angel a guy? Anyway, Kyungsoo remembered that this...this...Baekhyun is a singer. In his early freakout, Kyungsoo hadn’t processed the fact that Baekhyun has a voice like honey. Warm and melty, sickly sweet, but still beautiful. Honestly, If you were to look at him, you wouldn’t be able to guess he has the voice of ...an angel.  _ Damn _ . God makes puns too. That’s not to say that he isn’t pretty, which he is, but Kyungsoo could only imagine him as a model. 

“So, Kyungsoo, tell me about yourself.”

“You knew my name, that I didn’t tell you. You also knew that I needed to be saved. That tells me that you already know about me.”

Kyungsoo was a smart cookie. He didn’t enjoy being one, though. It is a nice skill to understand stuff, and be able to think sensibly, but everyone’s expectation was some sort of mad scientist, or a professor, or some other sort of elite academic profession. Kyungsoo knew he didn’t want that, but what did he want? That was a question that kept him up at night. Being a high schooler with unsure career plans is not exactly something that schools or parents are proud of.

“Well that’s what I knew from observing you. What I’m asking you now is, what do you want me to know about you?”

“I don’t really know.”

“Well Kyungsoo, is there a place you like to go to think?”

And so, the two go to a nearby park in  Sangam-dong . The park is huge, with lots of open grassy landscape. It’s beautiful at this time, so peaceful, nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting. There’s no one else around. The emptiness of the park was comforting in a way, to Kyungsoo. He could scream, he could cry, and no one would be there to judge him, or pity him. He almost never came here during the day, always at night. At home, he felt alone being amongst people. Here, he felt not alone, amongst nature. Ironic, huh.

Baekhyun didn’t ask a lot of questions that night. He wanted Kyungsoo to be comfortable, before doing anything. He didn’t think he’d need to do a lot, he just needed to be a friend to Kyungsoo. Doable, he thought.

Kyungsoo lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. Baekhyun was going to join him, but just wanted to take a look around. Just then, he found a dandelion. He plucked it and began to blow. He didn’t realize he was smiling. He also didn’t realize that someone, who wasn’t Kyungsoo, was admiring him.  _ Him. An angel _ . An angel that’s invisible to anyone who he isn’t guarding, in this case, anyone that isn’t Kyungsoo.

That damn halo.


	2. Chapter Two: Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger in the park is...you guessed it! Chanyeol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come back to read this second chapter, thank you so much for reading my trash!

A late-night walk is always nice, especially on sleepless nights, when tea, reading, or any other home remedies that his mom tells him don’t work against the plague of insomnia that Chanyeol seems to be suffering from as of late. He goes to his favorite park, a big one, in  Sangam-dong. Oftentimes, the park is quite empty in the dark of night at 2 a.m.

Today, however, Chanyeol is delighted to see a guy, looking around his age, that looks like a puppy. He has so much energy and just looks so happy. He’s plucked a dandelion and is in awe of how it looks as he is blowing it. He’s almost  _ blown away... _ like the dandelion bits.

Has this guy never seen a dandelion before? If not, that’s strange. But cute.

Lost in his admiration, Chanyeol is staring. With a wide smile plastered across his face. To a stranger, this is the moment where they would think they’re about to be abducted by a serial killer. But this guy isn’t scared, he looks around, almost to see if Chanyeol is looking at someone else. There’s only one other guy around, and he’s lying on the grass, a decent distance away from this puppy-guy. Then a look of shock, mixed with a little bit of horror, erupts across puppy-guy’s face.

“You can see me?”

“...Yes…? Am I not supposed to be able to?”

Even though this should scare him, another mortal being able to see him, Baekhyun is the slightest bit happy. This man, the tall man with massive puppy-dog eyes is really cute and seems to be interested in Baekhyun too. What is that strange fluttery feeling in his stomach and his cheeks? Is this what love is? In heaven, people just know what they feel, but on Earth, it’s almost like the air is different.

Nervously, he replies, “Well, I’m wearing camouflage! What’s the use if people can see me, right?”

“Well, if you’d like, I can pretend I never saw you”

“No, no, don’t do that. I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Chanyeol. Nice to meet you. So, you come here often?”

“Well actually, it’s my first time today. My uh, friend over there, brought me here.

He says it’s a nice place to clear the head, to think.”

“Oh, actually, I come here a lot. Mostly to stop thinking, though. I have a hard time falling asleep”

Just then, one of Chanyeol’s roommates runs into his view. It’s a sleepy and mad-looking Jongdae.

“Where have you been? You left the door unlocked! What if a serial killer just broke in?

If I hadn’t gotten up for the bathroom and checked the door, I swear to god, I’d haunt your ass.”

“Whoops.”

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Just walking, and talking to that guy”, he says pointing to Baekhyun.

“What guy? The one lying on the grass?”

“No, can’t you see him? Pink camo?”

A look of slight panic radiates from Baekhyun’s eyes, but Chanyeol doesn’t know why. 

“Oh god, you’re so sleep-deprived, you’re hallucinating”

“No, Jongdae, I see what you’re doing. Camo, can’t see, very funny”

Baekhyun just stands there frozen.

“No, for real, there’s nothing there! You’re so sleep-deprived, you’re hallucinating? When was the last time you slept?”

“I slept fine last night. I swear I’m not crazy.”

“Okay, whatever, let’s just go”

Baekhyun has a look of guilt on his face and watches as they walk away. 

The entire walk home, all Chanyeol can think is, “I’m not crazy” and “He’s real right?”

“Yes, I am”, replies Baekhyun, having appeared seemingly, out of thin air.

“Wow, where’d you come from? Did you follow me?”

Now Baekhyun seems like the stalker.

“Uh yeah, well actually, more like intuition. Is it crazy to say that fate led me to you?”

“It’s not so crazy, but more so cliche”

“Okay so let’s get to the elephant in the room. Why couldn’t Jongdae see you? And how’d you know how to get here? Are you an alien?”

“I’m not an alien. I’m a…”

“You’re a…?”

“I’m a....uh...I’m not sure if I can tell you”

“You...you can’t tell me? Oh my god, are you a spy?”

“Haha, no, a) I’m not cool enough, and b) I’m way too clumsy for that.”

“Aw, I think you’re pretty cool”

“Do you think I'm badass?”

“Uh...well I only met you today, I’ve only seen you be cute”

“You think I’m cute?”

Both of them blush at that. Chanyeol is almost blushing too much to reply.

“Uh...”, his blush gives Baekhyun his answer.

“Don’t worry, You’re pretty cute too”, Baekhyun says with a wink. 

Chanyeol blushes, but manages to get out, “So I’m pretty  _ and _ cute?”

“Can’t deny that.”

After way too long blushing, the two settled into a silence. It wasn’t awkward, or uncomfortable, but the previous conversation had Baekhyun feeling a particular way, a way he just had to sing out. 

_ I fell in love at first sight. _

_ Wait, my heart was stolen in an instant. _

_ And you should remember this day for this reason. _

_ I couldn't even resist this. _

_ I can't hide my feelings for you. _

Chanyeol stayed in awe the whole time Baekhyun was singing, he did have the voice of an angel. Melty, smooth, and just the right pitch, the perfect balance of high and deep. When he realizes what exactly he sang, the raw honesty in his lyrics, Baekhyun starts to get nervous. “What if that was too much too quick?”, deciding to just leave for the night.

“Well, I’m gonna go now”

“No! Don’t go just yet”

Too late. He’s gone.

With that, Chanyeol awakes and realizes he came home with Jongdae and fell asleep thinking about Baekhyun. If only he could talk to Baekhyun again, truly find out why everything that happened happened. 

_ Tonight it feels like I won’t be able to sleep, _

_ but I never knew it would feel this nice _

_ especially when I’m able to spend time imagining you, yeah _

__

_ We talk all night long, _

_ asking about how each others days were, _

_ and when you say this is the best part _

_ I shine even brighter thanks to you _

  
  


It wasn’t just a dream for Baekhyun. He came to Chanyeol, and sang to him, to help him sleep, but just left him even more restless. He’s never felt this way before, it’s all so intense. Back in heaven, people were honest and upfront with their feelings, but humans are a complicated species. They don’t just go all in. They’re confused and scared by grand expressions of feelings. Now, Baekhyun wants to see Chanyeol, but he wouldn’t wanna scare Chanyeol away now, right?

  
  
  


_ Your eyes, your nose, your lips _

_ No matter how much I look, will they be pretty? _

_ You're unfair _

_ Just stop right there _

_ You're dangerous, dangerous, _

_ Take it slow _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, that's it for this chapter! I'll be updating every Wednesday (hopefully if I can commit to this since I suck at committing to most things). Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Three: Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has a lot of ...feelings.  
> He is confusion

Baekhyun really wanted to see Chanyeol again. He’s never felt this kind of attraction, longing to see someone, before. And, from what he knows of humans, their feelings don’t typically move this quickly, and in the cases that they do, it’s not typically regarded as something good. 

So, Baekhyun needs to find the balance between seeing Chanyeol and not scaring him away. Should be fun. Angels always feel too much, it’s part of what makes them angels. They care. Almost to an excessive degree. That’s how they can help mortals. Mortals find comfort in knowing that someone cares that much, even if they’re not technically human. It gives them a sense of a higher purpose, of meaning beyond themselves. 

That reminds him, he’s not here to fall in love, no matter how cute Chanyeol is. He’s here to help Kyungsoo find purpose. Kyungsoo seems to be happier now, he and Baekhyun take walks every few days to the park in  Sangam-dong. The park just makes Baek happy on the inside, knowing it’s where he met Chanyeol for the first time. Kyungsoo lets Baek be a happy schoolgirl on the inside since he assumes Baek has never been in love before.

“Hey Baek, can you sing something for me?”

“Sure, but why?”

“Just in the mood, I guess”

To that, Baek just nods.

_ Why do I miss you so much more today? _

_ I hesitantly looked through memories of you _

_ And it's bearable, because in the pictures _

_ Your face is smiling back at me _

“Damn, you’re whipped”

“I’m what??????”, Baekhyun asked.  _ Whipped _ . What does this ‘whipped’ mean? Did someone hit him and he didn’t notice?

“You’re  _ whipped _ . It means you really like this guy”

“Oh”, At that, Baekhyun feels a wave of guilt wash over him. He’s supposed to help Kyungsoo, and he’s here falling in love. How irresponsible. No wonder it took him so long to pass his evaluations, he gets distracted too easily. 

“Don’t feel bad, You deserve happiness too”

“It’s not about what I deserve, I can’t get distracted from my priorities”

“And love is a distraction...?”

“It is keeping me from my job isn’t it?”

“But doesn’t it make you want to be a better person, which would make you better at your job?”

“...I still focus on it too much”

“You’d think that a person from heaven, land of unicorns and rainbows would acknowledge the importance of love”

“Love is important, but it can’t be everything I think about all the time”

“You sound like one of those busy salarymen”

“I have my priorities straight”, Baekhyun huffed, playfully. He could never be too serious. God knows why, but even when he talks about serious stuff, he has to smile through it. Why? Well, because it’s too easy to fall into all the dark places and stay stuck in the hole of darkness, so you need jokes and laughter to keep you happy enough to fight through it. 

For this one conversation only, it seemed Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had switched places, that Baek was the human, rational and organized, and Kyungsoo was the angel, romantic and emotional. Baekhyun had heard of humans and their fascination with being told their personalities like they were some sort of static entities. He always thought people defied laws of logic, being mixtures of logic, emotions, and chemicals. People’s personalities are way too dynamic to be reduced to the common denominator of a quiz.

Baekhyun always hated quizzes. Whenever he’d have to write them out, they always stressed him out. Test anxiety wasn’t just something mortals had. Angels had it too. And did Baekhyun know about it.

Anyway, Baekhyun had a more complex problem, as of now. One that the countless quizzes he took to pass as a suho jeonsa didn’t prepare him for. God, if only Junmyeon could help him now. He’d probably nag, but he’d be helpful. Too bad Baek can’t summon him. 

“Chill out, hyung! I can handle it”, said a weeks-younger, and much more naive Baekhyun.

Present Baekhyun wanted to slap his past self. “I don’t need a walkie-talkie, I’m not a child!!!”, he mocked his past self.

After all, he knew Myeon knew what it was like to love a mortal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for tuning in to another chapter! I have something a little different for next week so make sure to come back and read next week's update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> New chapters should come soon!


End file.
